Another Demon or Angel?
by ciocarlie
Summary: -"Aku hanya tidak ingin berada diangka yang sama dengannya... Itu saja, tidak ada yang lain." Taruhan mereka telah selesai, dan ternyata yang menang adalah- -Update chap 3 : position-
1. Weird Hiruma

Cio : *clingak clinguk* dia belum sampai ya...?

Rouichi : sensei, ada apa?

Cio : akhirnya datang juga! Gw takut karena baru nih di fandom ES! Ffic disini satu-satunya gagal n discontinue!

Rouichi : itu karena sensei selalu di KHR fandom :) jadi bahkan asisten non KHR yang dipake baru saya kan sensei?

Cio : I-Iya-iya... Sekarang mulai aja yuk ^_^

=oAngel/Demono=

Title : Another Demon or Angel?

Chapter : Weird Hiruma?

Disclaimed : Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata

Hari yang tenang di SMA Deimon. Semuanya kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa, termasuk anggota amefuro Deimon devil bats. Mereka berlatih dengan giat untuk menghadapi christmas bowl. Tetapi, hari itu sang quarterback Youichi Hiruma terlihat tidak ada diatas lapangan maupun ruangan klub.

"Hei Sena, kau tahu dimana kak Hiruma?" Tanya Monta yang menemani Sena untuk latihan mengukur kecepatan larinya. "Sepertinya aku juga tidak melihatnya..." Sena melihat kearah Monta dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Tiba-tiba ha-ha-ha bersaudara #plak datang dengan terburu-buru dan menghampiri semua anggota yang ada disana.

"Ada apa dengan kalian bertiga?" Mamori yang melihat mereka bertiga langsung menghampiri mereka dan melihat mereka dengan tatapan cemas.

"T-Tadi Hiruma... Kami bertemu... Dia..."

"Hei, hei pelan-pelan saja. Kalau tidak kami tidak akan bisa mengerti." Monta hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka yang bahkan monyetpun tidak bisa mengerti (?).

"Tadi..." Jumonji yang paling tenang diantara mereka bertiga mengulangi kata-kata mereka. "Tadi kami bertemu dengan Hiruma, dan sifatnya itu serta penampilannya benar-benar membuat kami ketakutan..."

"A-apakah Hiruma-san sedang marah?" Sena bergidik ngeri ketika bahkan mereka bertiga ketakutan melihatnya.

"Mungkin kalian salah lihat orang?" Tanya Mamori.

"Tidak mungkin, ketika kami memanggilnya dia menoleh kok..." Lanjut Jumonji sambil menggeleng. "Dan yang kami maksud dengan sifat Hiruma yang mengerikan itu bukan-"

"Maaf, ada apa denganku?" Suara yang tidak asing lagi itu membuat mereka semua menoleh kearah belakang. Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut spike dan juga gigi dan telinga yang runcing, seorang yang mirip dengan jendral dari neraka itu tetapi rambutnya berwarna hitam dan matanya berwarna biru.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa membatu, bukan hanya karena penampilan sang kapten yang sekarang ini berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata, tetapi juga karena senyumannya yang sepertinya memang dibuat sangat ramah, tetapi karena yang tersenyum dikenal sebagai iblis, senyuman hangat itu terlihat menakutkan.

"H-Hiruma-san, ada apa denganmu?" Sena dan yang lainnya melangkah mundur dan bergidik ngeri melihat sang kapten yang ada didepan mereka itu.

"Memang ada apa denganku?" Lagi-lagi senyuman yang seharusnya menyilaukan mengingat wajah sang kapten yang sebenarnya tampan itu membuat mereka mundur beberapa langkah lagi. "Aku sedang mencari ruangan kepala sekolah. Tetapi setiap aku menanyakan tentang itu semuanya malah kabur..." Hiruma melihat kearah Sena dan yang lainnya yang mundur beberapa langkah. "Seperti kalian..."

"U-untuk apa Hiruma-san mencari ruangan kepala sekolah...?" Sena yang sepertinya penasaran (plus ketakutan) dengan sifat Hiruma itu memberanikan diri untuk maju.

"Tentu saja karena ada perlu dengannya Sena-kun..." Hiruma tersenyum kembali. Dan karena mendengar nama 'Sena-kun' yang keluar dari Hiruma sukses membuat Sena memecahkan rekor lari 4 yard dalam waktu 4 detik karena lari untuk menjauhi Hiruma yang sudah kelewatan aneh itu.

"Ada yang aneh..."

"Dia pasti bukan Hiruma..."

"Tetapi dia merespon ketika kita memanggilnya bukan?"

"T-tetapi sifatnya itu?"

"Ahahaha! Aku yakin Hiruma salah minum obat!"

"Setuju max, mukya!"

Semua orang berkumpul sambil berbisik memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Hiruma. Dan satu yang bisa disimpulkan oleh mereka adalah kepala Hiruma terbentur dan membuat sifatnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah, yang aku baca dibuku kalau memang seseorang menjadi aneh ketika membentur sesuatu, kita harus membenturkan kepalanya lagi." Yukimitsu yang entah kenapa dan sejak kapan menjadi ngaco itu membaca buku yang entah sejak kapan dibawanya.

"Kalau begitu, dalam hitungan ketiga..." Monta menunjuk palu besar yang entah sejak kapan ada ditangannya. "Kita pukul Hiruma-san dengan palu itu..."

"H-Hieee! Apa itu tidak terlalu kejam Monta?" Sena melihat palu yang ada ditangannya itu.

"Kau mau Hiruma-san tetap aneh seperti itu?" Monta melihat Sena dengan tatapan dingin.

"Benar, kita harus mengembalikannya seperti semula Sena..." Jumonji dan yang lainnya mengeluarkan bat kesayangan mereka dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kemenangan.

"Sepertinya kalian senang melakukannya..." Sena hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya. "Yah, karena itu satu-satunya cara apa boleh buat..." Sena hanya bisa memegang bola amefuro untuk dilempar ke Hiruma. Mamori juga mengangguk dan memegang sapu keramatnya.

"Baiklah, dalam hitungan ketiga... Satu... Dua... Tiga!"

Mereka semua secara serempak menyerang Hiruma. Hiruma yang melihat serangan mendadak itu hanya terkejut. "T-Tunggu a-apa-apaan ini?" Tetapi karena serangan itu tidak berhenti, dengan refleks Hiruma mengeluarkan sesuatu sambil menghindari mereka. Ketika dia melewati semua anggota deimon, semua senjata yang ada ditangan mereka terbelah dan hancur.

"A-ah, kejadian lagi..." Hiruma menoleh kearah Sena dan yang lainnya yang tentu saja terkejut melihat Hiruma yang berhasil menghindar dan menghancurkan semua senjata mereka. "Maaf kalian tidak apa?"

'Hentikan sifat anehmu yang membuat semua orang merinding itu bodoh!' Semua orang berfikir seperti itu ketika Hiruma menghampiri mereka.

"H-hm? Ap-apa itu Hiruma?" Mamori yang masih berani menghadapi Hiruma melihat sebuah benda tajam yang ada ditangan Hiruma.

"Hm? Ini kan Katana? Bukankah ini pedang Jepang?" Hiruma melihat Mamori dengan tatapan bingung.

'Yang kami permasalahkan adalah kenapa kau membawa katana disekolah?' Lagi-lagi mereka serempak berfikir hal yang sama.

"S-Sejak kapan Hiruma-san mengecat rambut kembali...?" Sena melihat rambut Hiruma yang berwarna hitam.

"hm? Warna rambutku kan memang-" sesuatu seperti disadari oleh Hiruma. "A-ah, sepertinya kalian mengira aku Youichi ya?"

"Eh?" Semuanya langsung melihat kearah Hiruma dan memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Rou kenapa kau ada disini...?" Suara yang hampir sama seperti Hiruma terdengar dari belakangnya. Disana berdiri sang kapten yang asli dengan permen karet bebas gula yang biasa ia makan. Dan tentu saja warna rambutnya tetap kuning seperti biasa.

"Youichi,_ it's nice to meet you brother!_" Tiba-tiba 'Hiruma' mendatangi Hiruma satunya (?) Dan yang lebih membingungkan adalah dia mengganti bahasa dengan bahasa inggris.

"_Okay, now I asked you why you always talk to me with english fucking brother?_" Kita sebut sekarang Youichi saja karena author bingung gimana nulisnya menggunakan bahasa inggris juga untuk menjawab.

"_That's my habbit Youichi, and don't call me with that word._"

"_Tch, that's my habbit too fucking brother... And why you're in here?_" Youichi terlihat kesal dengan kedatangan orang yang mirip dengannya itu.

"_Father told me to go to Japan and live with you until next year..._"

"_Tch, that fucking old man..._" Youichi melihat kearah Sena dan yang lainnya. "Apa yang kalian lihat bodoh?"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar Hiruma?" Kurita terlihat terkejut mendengar mereka walaupun tidak semuanya ia mengerti. "Kau bilang saudara laki-laki?"

"Kau tidak tuli kan gendut sialan? Namanya adalah Rouichi Hiruma dan dia adalah saudara kembarku!" Jawab Youichi sambil melihat semua anggota yang terdiam mendengarnya.

"Begitulah, panggil saja Rou mulai sekarang sampai satu tahun kedepan mohon bantuannya..." Rouichi tertawa kecil dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"_And you can used Japan language with them? tch..._" Youichi hanya bisa menggembungkan permen karetnya dan mengunyahnya lagi.

"Saudara kembar Hiruma/Hiruma-san...?" Semua anggota deimon bahkan Yukimitsu menjadi lebih lemot mendengarnya.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"HEEEE?" Mereka berteriak histeris ketika itu.

=oDemon/Angelo=

Rouichi : begitulah ^_^ sepertinya tanpa sepengetahuanku sensei sudah memakai namaku ya... *deathglare*

Cio : heh! Ga usah protes, gw yang nyiptain lw jadi suka-suka gw mau diapain!

Rouichi : Tapi pendek ya...

Cio : karena baru pembukaan~ sekarang, maaf klo jelek :( silahkan flame, riviuw, dikata-katain sepuasnya boleh :(

Rouichi : mohon masukannya ^_^


	2. Weird Language

Cio : neee~ ga nyangka bisa update secepat ini... Malah kecepetan ya? Soalnya di HP udah ada 3 chapter :P

Rou : sensei, Kiri, Kozu, sama Sayaka mau minta mereka buat lanjutin ffic KHR...

Cio : oke, oke... Habis ini gw lanjut KHR -_-

Rou : mau baca dan balas riview?

Cio : boleh :)

Rou : **Cool Zero 1613** katanya warning blum dicantumin -_-

Cio : eh, iya tah? O_o oke, setelah ini~

Rou : **Cielheart Ie'chan** katanya kurang panjang :))

Cio : ah, semoga yang ini lumayan panjang ya ^^

Rou : dari **Rui Arisawa**

Cio : Ara? O_o Ruichii? Oh iya, kan bikin ES21 juga xD

Rou : kenal?

Cio : iya, author KHR juga :3, kok dah jarang muncul di KHR x3 dan saya pembaca ffic romise loh xD ayo dilanjutin! #ditendang

Rou : dan katanya dia mina gambarin Rouichi Hiruma plus warna...

Cio : waduh, ga bisa -_- soalnya laptop gw rusak :(( jadi g bisa ngirim gambar :((

Rou : alasan Rou pake bhs inggris ke You apa?

Cio : karena dia ada masalah sama You yang bikin dia ga mau ngomong bahasa jepang *bukan ga bisa tapi ga mau*

Rou : trus kenapa dia bisa tahu Sena?

Cio : ah, itu karena sesuatu yang dijelaskan di chapter depan x3 yah tebakannya hampir tepat sih :P

Rou : masalah misstypo?

Cio : Aaaaah! Itu masalah yang #mungkin ga bisa dihilangin soalnya gw pake HP buat ngetik fanfiction Dx

Rou : *swete* ya udah mulai aja sensei...

Cio : baiklah! Kamera siap, rolling, and action!

5

4

3

2

1

=oAngel/Demono=

Title : Another Demon or Angel

Chapter : Weird language

Warning : OOC tingkat berat, OC, Gaje, ga nyambung, bahasa ga jelas, grammar inggris sangat buruk! Threesome (hah?) Maksudnya cita segitiga

Disclaimed :

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata

Another Demon or Angel © Ciocarlie

Rouichi Hiruma © Ciocarlie

=oDemon/Angelo=

"Namaku adalah Rouichi Hiruma, sejak kecil aku tinggal di Italia dan aku kembali ke Jepang kemarin. Salam kenal..." Sekarang ini semua anak-anak di kelas Mamori dan Hiruma hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Baiklah... Se-sepertinya yang dikatakan oleh Rouichi-kun dia akan ada disini sampai tahun depan." Sang guru yang mencoba untuk bersikap tenang hanya bisa tertawa datar dan memperkenalkan orang baru itu. Sementara Youichi hanya diam dan tidak menggubris saudara kembarnya itu. "Mungkin, kau bisa duduk disebelah Hiruma-san ah maksudku Youichi-san disebelah sana."

"Tidak...!" Youichi langsung menolak tanpa melihat kearah sang guru atau Rou. "Aku tidak mau seseorang duduk di sebelahku walaupun itu saudara kembarku sekalipun. _And in the other word, I wanna alone without you, fucking brother..._"

Suasana menjadi hening, sepertinya hubungan kedua saudara ini tidak baik. Walaupun Rouichi menunjukkan sifat yang ramah didepan Youichi, tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan aura berat yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa duduk disebelah Anezaki-san yang ada disana..." Sang guru memecahkan keheningan disana. Mamori hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud. Yah, pada akhirnya bangku yang dimaksud ada didepan Hiruma, dan karena tidak ada bangku lain Rouichi mengangguk dan duduk disebelah Mamori.

-Hiruma POV (ehm... Maksudnya Youichi)-

Apa? Hey, walaupun aku mengatakan aku tidak mau duduk disebelahnya bukan berarti aku mengizinkannya ada dikelas ini?

Dan lagi, kenapa dia malah duduk disebelah manajer sialan pula? Selesai ini aku akan membocorkan uang yang dikorupsi oleh guru sialan itu...

"Ah kau yang di klub kemarin kan?" Hei saudara sialan, jangan sekalipun kau mencoba mencari perhatian lebih kepadanya atau kau akan tahu akibatnya.

"Ya, salam kenal Hiruma-kun..." Ah, manajer sialan itu malah senyam senyum tidak jelas seperti itu. "Namaku Mamori, Mamori Anezaki..."

"Salam kenal Mamori..." Hei, siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggilnya dengan nama kecil? Jangan sok akrab dengannya saudara sialan!

"_Spero che si possa essere un amico (kuharap kita bisa berteman baik)._" Jangan sok memakai bahasa Italia Rou, dan jangan mencium tangannya seenaknya saja!

-End Youichi POV-

-Normal POV-

"E-Eh...?" Mamori terkejut melihat Rouichi yang tiba-tiba mencium tangannya itu. Mukanya semerah tomat sekarang ini.

"Ah? Maaf, aku terbiasa dengan salam perkenalan di Italia..." Rouichi hanya tertawa pelan tanpa tahu aura gelap yang terpancar dari belakang mereka.

"Kau sudah lama di Italia?" Tanya Mamori kepada Rouichi.

"Aku ikut kakekku ketika usia kami 6 tahun, dan Youichi ikut ayah kami..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Loh? Lalu ibumu?"

"Ibu kami-" tiba-tiba sebuah penghapus mendarat dengan mulus dikepala Mamori dan Rouichi. Ternyata Youichi yang mendengarkan semua pembicaraan merekalah yang melemparnya.

"_Stop making a noisy fucking brother..._" Youichi tetap berkutat dengan laptopnya dan tidak melihat Rou dan Mamori.

"_Non hai mai cambiato da quando il primo (kau tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu)_" sekarang Rou malah menjawabnya dengan bahasa Italia.

"_Ora si è utilizzato la lingua italiana per parlare con me eh? dopo questo, cosa c'è di nuovo linguaggio utilizzat? (Sekarang kau menggunakan bahasa Italia untuk berbicara denganku. Setelah ini, bahasa apa lagi yang kau pakai?)_" Youichi membalasnya dengan menggunakan bahasa Italia juga. Mengejutkan ia bisa menggunakan bahasa itu.

"_íso̱s tha prépei na chri̱simopoieítai mia gló̱ssa pou den xérate ópo̱s af̱tó? ópo̱s tó̱ra? (Mungkin bahasa yang tidak kau mengerti? Seperti sekarang?)_" Lagi-lagi Rou mengganti bahasanya ketika berbicara dengannya.

"Kalian ini, kenapa tidak memakai satu bahasa saja?" Mamori yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan mereka hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat mereka berdua. "Hiruma, sebaiknya kau lebih baik dengan saudara kembarmu bukan?"

"Tch, untuk apa aku berbaik hati dengan saudara sialan ini... Lebih baik aku mati saja..." Hiruma berjalan dan akan meninggalkan kelas. "Aku bosan, tidak apa-apa kan aku meninggalkan kelas?" Hiruma dengan senyuman khasnya yang membuat guru itu bergidik ngeri dan mengangguk pasrah berjalan dan membuka pintu yang ada didepannya.

"_O̱ nai, kai xérete ti adelfós gamó̱to? Eícha epísi̱s ti̱n ef̱kairía na chri̱simopoioún ti̱ gló̱ssa kai to monadikó prágma pou prépei na xérete, mou arései na chánei apó sas. (Oh ya, dan kau tahu apa saudara sialan? Aku juga bisa menggunakan bahasa itu dan kau harus tahu satu hal, aku benci jika kalah darimu.)_" ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Hiruma hanyalah tatapan dingin kearah Rou dan kemudian meninggalkan kelas begitu saja.

"Benar-benar saudara yang keras kepala..." Rou hanya menghela nafas dan melihat Youichi yang sudah berlalu dari kelas.

"Bahasa apa yang kalian gunakan terakhir kali?" Mamori melihat kearah Rou.

"Ah, bahasa asing... Tepatnya bahasa Greek, sudah lama punah tetapi aku belajar dari buku kuno diitalia jadi aku bisa menggunakannya..." Rou hanya tersenyum dan melihat Mamori. "Apakah Youichi selalu bersikap seperti itu?"

"Biasanya tidak separah itu, tetapi hampir sama dengan hari ini." Mamori hanya menghela nafas dan memangku dagunya. "Tetapi itulah Hiruma yang aku tahu..." Seutas senyuman terlihat diwajahnya.

"..." Rou melihat kearah Mamori. "Kau menyukai Youichi?" Pertanyaan itu membuat pensil yang digunakan Mamori patah karena Mamori terkejut dan menekannya dengan kuat.

"T-tentu saja tidak!" Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya dengan muka yang memerah. "Aku dan dia hanya sebatas manajer dan kapten!"

"Oh begitu..." Rou hanya mengangguk mengerti. "_Dar stii? Uneori, nu veţi realiza atunci când sunteţi în dragoste (dan kau tahu? Terkadang kita sendiri tidak menyadari kalau kita sedang jatuh cinta)_"

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Mamori tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Rou dan hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak..." Rouichi hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka lagi, dan Youichi terlihat marah ketika itu.

"_Şi te-am întrebat, nu o atinge mai mult decât atât! (Dan aku katakan, jangan mendekatinya lebih dari itu!)_" jawabnya dan menutup pintunya lagi. Rou hanya menghela nafas dan Mamori hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua.

"Benar-benar saudara yang merepotkan..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

=oAngel/Demono=

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku disini?" Rou berada didalam klub amefuro bersama dengan Mamori. "Aku bukan anggota klub bukan?"

"Hiruma menyuruhku mengajakmu kemari, jadi tidak apa-apa. Tunggu, aku akan membuatkanmu kopi..." Mamori memakai celemeknya dan membuatkannya kopi.

Suasana disana sepi, tidak ada seseorangpun yang datang. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang dan membuat beberapa kertas berjatuhan. Mamori menutup matanya karena kelilipan.

"Aku tidak bisa membuka mata..." Mamori hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang ada diatas kompor kalau Rou tidak menangkapnya.

"Kau tidak apa?" Rou melihat Mamori. "Kemari, aku akan memeriksanya..." Rou mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meniup mata Mamori.

"Sialan, aku tidak mau merekrutnya... Tetapi kalau ada dia christmast bowl akan lebih mudah dicapai..." Youichi menendang kaleng yang ada didepannya. Musashi yang berjalan dengannya hanya melihat Youichi yang benar-benar dalam keadaan bad mood.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar membencinya..." Musashi melihat kearah Youichi. "Apakah dia memang sehebat itu sampai kau mau merekrutnya apapun yang terjadi?"

"Dia mempunyai golden hand, aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini..." Youichi membuka pintu dengan keras dan melihat kearah dalam. Disana pemandangan yang menanti adalah posisi Rou dan Mamori yang terlihat seperti berciuman. Youichi hanya bisa diam dan mematung.

"Ada apa Hiruma?" Musashi melihat adegan itu juga dan tentu saja terkejut. "Anezaki?"

"E-eh? Hiruma, Musashi, sejak kapan kalian disini?" Mamori yang matanya sudah ditiup oleh Rou langsung melihat mereka berdua.

"_Kakvo pravish s neya sega? (Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya sekarang?)_" Youichi membentak Rou dengan bahasa Bulgaria.

"_Nishto, prosto si pomogne. (Tidak ada, hanya membantunya saja...)_" Rou hanya mengangkat bahunya saja. "_Ima li revnost Youichi? (Apakah kau cemburu Youichi?)_"

"Kau..." Youichi geram melihatnya. Baru kali ini Musashi dan Mamori melihat Youichi yang begitu kesal. Dia berlari dan akan memukul Rou.

"H-Hiruma? Hentikan!" Mamori mencoba menghentikannya begitu juga dengan Musashi.

"_You must accept my challenge to play a poker now!_" Youichi mencengkram keran Rou dan tidak memukulnya. "_If I win, You must help me to win a christmast bowl. And don't touch her!_"

"_Okay, but If you lose..._" Rou melihat Youichi dengan tatapan dingin. "_Vie tryabva da se otkazhat da ya vzeme ot men, i mi pozvoli da napravya tova, koeto mi kharesva nali? (Kau harus menyerah mendapatkannya dan biarkan aku melakukan apa yang aku mau oke?)_" Rou mengulurkan tangannya.

"..." Youichi terdiam sejenak dan menjabat tangan Rou. "_Okay, I accept it..._"

=oDemon/Angelo=

Cio : akhinya -_- selesai juga...

Rou : bahasanya beraneka ragam sensei...

Cio : karena Rou disini memang bisa berbagai macam bahasa. Jadi minta bantuan om googy buat translatenya :3

Rou : tentang golden hand?

Cio : pasti dijelasin chapter depan kok x3

Rou : Hiruma beneran OOC ya, dia kan walaupun galak masih murah senyum (ha?)

Cio : Itu karena dia punya masalah sama Rouichi :3

Rou : gitu ya... Ya udah deh, akhir kata silahkan review dan flame juga boleh :3

=oNext Chaptero=

_"zagubite, Youichi ..."_

_"American Football?"_

_"Kalau saja tidak ada Christmas bowl, aku tidak akan sudi untuk berbicara denganmu..."_

_"Sesuai perjanjian aku akan-"_


	3. Position

Cio : chapter 3~

Rou : datang untuk mengingatkan jangan menulis yang aneh-aneh sensei... Hari ini puasa loh...

Cio: inikan bukan rated M D: tenang aja~

Rou : ini dapet review dari : **Rst, Reader, Cielheart Ie'chan, Rui Arisawa, EkaMedusa 1324, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Miharu Koyama** ada yang minta gambar Rou lagi, ada yang minta update asap, ada yang bilang sensei bisa banyak bahasa...

Cio : ah, ada Rst juga x3 ketemu lagi~

Rou : author KHR?

Cio : tul-tul!

Rou : trus masalah bahasa...

Cio : lah o.o yang ane bisa cman prancis, jepang, ma Italia kok. Yang lainnya sih minta om-om goggle buat terjemahin :P itupun grammar prancis, jepang, ma Italianya ga bagus -_-. Masalah gambar Rou... Ntar gw coba deh, klo ternyata masih ga bisa silahkan bayangi You kecil yang jadi besar tapi rambutnya ga berubah n warna matanya biru pake kacamata xD. Dan yang terakhir permintaan update terlaksana~

Cio : semoga berkenan dihati kalian semua...

Rou : Ayo mulai semua! Camera, rolling, and action!

Cio : kok jadi lw yang mulai D

-xXxXxXx-

5

4

3

2

1

=oAngel/Demono=

Title : Another Demon or Angel

Chapter : Position

Warning : OOC tingkat berat, OC, Gaje, ga nyambung, bahasa ga jelas, grammar inggris sangat buruk! Threesome (hah?) Maksudnya cita segitiga

Disclaimed :

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata

Another Demon or Angel © Ciocarlie

Rouichi Hiruma © Ciocarlie

-xXxXxXx-

Hiruma bersaudara akhirnya bermain poker diruangan klub. Mamori, Sena, dan Musashi hanya bisa melihat mereka dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya.

"Heh... _With this card I can win easily from you fucking brother..._" Youichi melihatnya dengan sengringai seperti biasa. Sedangkan Rou hanya diam dan membalikkan kartunya.

"_Uh oh... Can I win with this card..._" Rou hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan melihat kartu yang ada ditangannya. "_If you have a black jack so... Ah, Holy crap..._" Rou terlihat panik seperti mendapatkan kartu yang jelek ketika menarik kartu terakhir.

"_You can't surrender from this game Fucking brother..._" Youichi yang biasanya seakan bisa membaca fikiran lawa tidak melihat keraguan dan kebohongan sama sekali dari tingkah Rou. Dia membuka semua kartunya dan menunjukkan pada Rou. "Black Jack..."

"Hiruma Youichi yang akan menang..." Musashi melihat Youichi dan juga Rou. "Seperti apapun dia menyembunyikan ekspresinya, dia tidak akan bisa mengelabui Hiruma..."

"..." Rou hanya tersenyum tipis dan membuka satu persatu kartu yang ada didepannya. Semua orang terkejut ketika melihat kartu apa yang ada ditangannya. "_Zagubite, Youichi... (Kau kalah Youichi...)_" Rouichi duduk didepan kartu As 4 buah. Youichi dan yang lainnya tentu saja terkejut, tidak ada gelagat apapun yang menunjukkan Rou memiliki kartu yang sangat bagus. Bahkan seorang Youichi tidak bisa melihat akting yang dimainkan oleh Rou.

"M-Mustahil... Hiruma-san kalah..." Sena dan juga Musashi yang berada disana hanya bisa melihat Hiruma yang menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berbicara apapun.

"Hiruma..." Mamori juga terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Youichi yang aneh. "Kau tidak apa?"

"Tch... _Okay... I lost, and I can't stop you now... Do whatever you want, I don't care..._" Youichi berdiri sambil tetap menunduk.

"_You didn't studied from the past... You never defeated me from all of the game right?_" Rou hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melihat Youichi.

"_Just shut up your mouth, fucking brother! I'm out!_"

"_No... I want to talk with you... Just with you and alone with you..._" kata-kata Rou langsung menghentikan langkah Youichi. Dia melihat kearah saudara yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya itu.

"..." Youichi menggembungkan permen yang ada dimulutnya. "_Okay... You're the winner and I just can hear your word..._"

"_That's good, but I don't want to talk with you now... I just want to asked something..._" Rou melihat Sena dan yang lainnya. "_What is the Christmas Bowl?_"

Youichi dan yang lainnya terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar itu. Melihat kearah Rou mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Jangan bilang..." Musashi mengawali pembicaraan. "Kau tidak pernah tahu tentang American Football..."

"American Football? Apakah itu seperti sepak bola dari Amerika?" Tanya Rou menggeleng pelan.

"Hiruma, apakah kau benar-benar mau menjadikannya anggota kita?" Musashi menatap Youichi yang hanya diam melihat Rou.

"Benar juga..." Youichi baru ingat sesuatu. "Sejak kecil dia tidak pernah diperbolehkan untuk berolah raga. Sehingga, pengetahuannya tentang olah raga sangat sedikit..." Youichi mendapatkan ide gila ketika itu. "Kekeke... _You want to see that fucking brother?_"

"_I know what are you thinking for Youichi... Okay, okay I want to help you with that game..._" Rou hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan. "_Now teach me about the game..._"

"Oi, orang tua sialan!" Youichi melihat kearah Musashi. "Ajarkan dia semua tentang American Football secepatnya! Karena aku ingin mengagetkan si dread sialan itu dengan ini..." Youichi tertawa penuh arti ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Musashi terlihat malas sambil mengorek kupingnya seperti biasa.

"Aku malas!" Youichi membuka pintu ruangan klub dan mengagetkan Monta yang ada didepan pintu bersama hahaha bersaudara. "Kalau saja bukan untuk christmas bowl, aku tidak akan mungkin mau bertatap muka lama-lama dengannya..."

"..." Rou hanya bisa melihat Youichi pergi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"T-Tunggu dulu Hiruma! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang kejam seperti itu pada saudaramu?" Mamori berjalan menghampirinya dan pergi dari ruangan klub juga.

"Maaf ya Rou-senpai..." Sena merasa tidak enak melihatnya. "Sepertinya Hiruma-san moodnya sedang tidak baik.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok..." Rou hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sena yang terlihat cemas itu. "Aku sudah biasa melihatnya seperti itu sejak usia kami 5 tahun..."

"Eh?"

"Mukyaaa, ada apa ini?" Monta menghampiri Sena dan juga Rou yang ada diruangan itu. "Ah, kau saudara kembar Hiruma-san kan?"

"Begitulah, senang bertemu denganmu Monta..." Rou tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Monta. Entah darimana semua informasi tentang nama-nama mereka.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Monta terkejut dengan kemampuan Rou. "Kau adalah peramal ya?"

"Mana mungkin..." Rou dan Sena hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Aku akan memberitahukannya... Tetapi, ini jadi rahasia kita bertiga saja oke?" Sena dan Monta mengangguk dan mendekatkan telinga mereka. "Sebenarnya aku..." Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rou, Sena dan Monta hanya bisa jawdrop dan muka mereka pucat.

"M-mengerikan max! Bagaimana kalau ketahuan Hiruma-san?" Monta bergidik ngeri sambil berteriak.

"Memang Rou-senpai tidak tahu ketahuan Hiruma-san?"

"ahahaha..." Rou hanya tertawa kecil. "Yah, kalau tidak nekat kehidupan ini tidak akan menarik bukan?" Jawabnya enteng.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan. Kalau tidak cepat Hiruma akan marah..." Musashi yang entah sejak kapan berada diluar memanggil mereka semua. Sena, Monta, dan Rou berjalan kearahnya dan keluar dari ruangan klub.

-xXxXx-

"Hiruma, tunggu!" Mamori yang mengejar Hiruma akhirnya bisa menyamai kecepatannya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau menjadi aneh semenjak Rouichi datang ke SMA Deimon..."

"Aku, sangat membencinya..." Hiruma memecahkan balon permen karet itu. "Walaupun aku mencoba untuk tidak membencinya, aku tidak bisa..."

"Memang ada apa? Apakah kau masih kesal karena kalah darinya?" Mamori mencoba untuk tidak memaksakan Hiruma untuk mengatakannya. Keadaan Hiruma sekarang sudah aneh, dan dia tidak ingin menambahkan beban fikiran Hiruma.

"Tentu saja aku kesal!" Hiruma meninju-ninju tangannya sendiri. "Lagipula kalau dia, sejak pertama aku sudah tahu kemungkinanku untuk menang sangat tipis..." Mamori melihat Hiruma yang hanya memandangi kearah bawah. "Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang ia fikirkan. Dia terlalu bisa menguasai absolute poker face..."

"Absolute poker face?"

"Ya, dia benar-benar bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya dan memunculkan sifat yang berkebalikan..." Hiruma memakan permen karet lainnya dan mencoba untuk menggembungkannya lagi. "Ceh, kenapa aku malah harus menceritakannya padamu? Pokoknya kalau sampai ada yang tahu cerita ini, aku akan membunuhmu manajer sialan!"

"Hei, aku hanya menghawatirkanmu bodoh!" Mamori terlihat sedikit kesal dengan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Hiruma.

-xXxXx-

"Begini?" Rou memegang bola american football itu dan mencoba untuk bersiap melemparnya.

"Ketika quarterback meneriakkan set dan hut, maka Line didepannya yaitu Kurita akan melempar bola kearah Hiruma. Lalu, setelah itu kau terserah melemparnya atau memberikannya pada kicker. Caramu melempar bolapun tergantung kearah mana kau akan meleparnya." Musashi menjelaskan tentang permainan Amefuro pada Rou. "Receiver yang tugasnya menerima bola lemparan adalah Monta. Kau juga bisa melakukan run dengan memberikan bola itu pada Sena, dan dia akan berlari menerjang kearah wilayah lawan."

"Memang aku harus dilatih pada posisi Quarterback ya?" Rou hanya berbicara sambil mengamati bola yang ada ditangannya. "Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi runner atau line saja?"

'Kalau memang benar keahliannya adalah tangannya, maka posisi yang bagus untuknya adalah Quarterback...' Musashi memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan Hiruma sewaktu itu. "Kau mau mencoba posisi lain?"

"Boleh?"

**1. Kicker**

"Ini adalah posisiku..." Musashi menaruh tee untuk menendang didepan Rou. "Tendang kearah gawang yang atas. Maka kau akan mendapatkan nilai 1 setelah touch down, dan 3 jika kau berada di kick area."

"Baiklah..." Rou mencoba untuk menendang bola yang ada disana. Tetapi, bola itu malah terbang keatas dan tidak kembali. "Heee? Kenapa seperti itu?"

"..." Semua anggota Deimon hanya terdiam melihat bola yang ditendang dengan sangat keras itu terbang entah kemana.

"Dasar bodoh..." Hiruma masih berkutat pada laptopnya ketika melihat itu, dan tidak menyadari presentasi tendangannya juga sama parahnya.

Rouichi Hiruma :

Presentasi keberhasilan kick : 10%

**2. Line dan Line Back**

"Coba angkat ini, angka beratnya sama dengan Hiruma..." Kurita dan hahaha bersaudara melihat Rou yang mencoba angkat besi.

"Baiklah..." Rou mengangkatnya dan bisa dengan mudah ia angkat.

"Wah, bench pressnya sama dengan Hiruma..." Jumonji de ka ka melihat Rou yang bench pressnya dicatat oleh Mamori.

"Naikkan jadi 90 kg..." Hiruma dengan seenaknya menyuruh Kurita menambahkan beban bench press Rou.

"heee? Apa tidak apa-apa?" Kurita terlihat khawatir dengan Rou.

"Tenang saja, yang tadi aku juga tidak merasa berat kok..." Rou hanya tertawa kecil dan berbaring lagi. "Naikkan saja..."

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau..." Kurita menaikkan beban sampai 90 kg. Lalu, Rou mencoba mengangkatnya dan ternyata dia bisa mengangkatnya.

"Whoa!" Kurita kagum melihat kekuatan tangan Rou. "Kau hebat bisa tahu bench press yang tepat untuk Rou, Hiruma!"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya tidak ingin diangka yang sama dengannya. Itu saja..." Hiruma menggembungkan permen karetnya lagi.

Rouichi Hiruma :

Bench Press : 90 kg.

"Mau lihat bagaimana cara line bermain?" Kurita yang sudah diposisi line bersiap untuk berlatih. Ketika melihat bagaimana cara bermain line, Rou menjadi pucat pasi melihat bagaimana para line ditubruk dan harus tetap berdiri melindungi Quarterback.

"S-sepertinya aku tidak cocok di Line..." Rou hanya menggaruk dagunya saja.

"Bagaimana kalau Lineback?" Kurita memperlihatkan permainan lineback pada Rou. "Memang tidak baik sih, kalau mau melihat lineback terkuat kau harus ke ojo white knight..." Ketika melihat permainan lineback, Rou menghela nafas.

"Lumayan, tetapi sepertinya aku harus cepat ya..." Rou melihat gerakan di video yang juga mengandalkan kecepatan. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit lemah dikecepatan..."

**3. Runner**

"Ah, mohon bantuannya Rou-senpai..." Kali ini Sena yang membantunya untuk mengukur waktu larinya.

"Kenapa harus Sena yang kau jadikan patokan? Dia tidak akan mungkin menang kan?" Mamori melihat kearah Hiruma yang hanya nyengir dan menutup telinganya.

"Memang siapa lagi yang bisa menjadi runner untuk mengukur kecepatan larinya?" Hiruma hanya melihat Rou dan juga Sena. Tetapi, satu hal yang ia lupa adalah, Ishimaru bisa menjadi runner untuk patokan yang lebih manusiawi.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita coba mulai. Siap... Mulai!" Dan seperti yang diduga, dalam sekejap Sena sudah meninggalkan Rou dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Rou, sepertinya memang agak lemah di lari. Ketika Mamori menghentikan stop watchnya di Rou, waktu menunjukkan...

Rouichi Hiruma :

Time 4 yard : 4.59 s

"Tch!" Hiruma melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan di time watch. "Oi, gendut sialan! Cek waktu lariku sekali lagi, aku tidak mau kalah darinya kalau selain kekuatan tangan!"

"Abaikan dia..." Mamori hanya menepuk pundak Rou yang sweatdrop melihat tingkah Hiruma.

**4. Receiver**

"Baiklah, mohon bantuannya Rou-senpai!" Kali ini Monta menjadi teman berlatihnya.

"Ada masalah dengan ini, Kuso Mane?" Hiruma hanya menyeringai sambil melihat Mamori.

"Tidak..." Mamori hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Hiruma.

"Baiklah, aku akan melempar kearah kalian berdua! Kalian harus menangkapnya, jangan sampai ada yang terjatuh!" Hiruma memegang bola amefuro dan melemparnya seperti biasa kearah Monta. "_Oi, catch this fucking brother!_" Tetapi ketika dia melemparnya kearah Rou, Hiruma menggunakan aura ingin membunuh plus devil laser.

"Yang benar saja!" Semua orang terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Hiruma. Sementara Rou yang terkejut mencoba untuk melihat arah bola.

"_Hee! It's just my feeling or it's different with the ball which you throw to Monta?_" Rou menemukan arah bola itu. Tatapannya yang tadi ketakutan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sorot mata yang tajam, dan dalam waktu singkat dia bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah. "A-aduh panas, panas..."

"W-whoa!" Semua anggota deimon terkejut melihatnya. "Hebat!"

"E-eh? Hanya kebetulan..." Rou menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang posisi Qurterback!" Hiruma berteriak dengan keras sambil menunjuk Rou. "_Now, I'll teach you about that fucking brother!_"

'Aku punya firasat buruk...' Semua anggota deimno berfikiran seperti itu termasuk Rou.

Rouichi Hiruma :

Presentasi Catching : 98%

**5. Quarterback**

"You can't get out from that area or you'll blew up fucking brother!" Saat ini, Rou berada disekitar granat yang sudah dipasang oleh Hiruma. Semua anggota sudah menjauh dari sana dan hanya ada dia.

'Ugh... Sudah kuduga..' Rou hanya bisa jawdrop melihat semua granat yang ada disekitarnya itu. "Now, what should I do?"

"_You see that target!_" Hiruma menunjuk kearah titik kecil yang ada disana. "_You must threw that ball in that point! And if you didn't get that target, I push this botton and boom!_" Semua orang yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa jawdrop.

"Mau aku terjemahkan Sena?" Mamori hanya sweatdrop dan melihat kearah Sena.

"Sepertinya aku tidak ingin mengetahui artinya..." Sena berjalan kearah Hiruma dengan takut-takut. "A-ano Hiruma-san... Apa ini tidak berlebi...han..." Sena melihat kearah Hiruma yang menyeringai dengan tatapan membunuh yang serius. "H-Hiruma-san?"

"Kekeke... _Let's start it Fucking brother!_" Hiruma menembakkan bazoka keramatnya keatas dan menimbulkan bunyi yang besar.

"Yare-yare Youichi..." Rou memegang bola yang ada ditangannya dan melemparnya. Lemparannya benar-benar teratur dan tepat mengenai sasaran. Tetapi ketika mengenai sasaran, tempat itu meledak dan menimbulkan ledakan yang berwarna-warni. "E-eits..." Rou yang mundur beberapa langkah karena efek ledakan hampir saja menginjak ranjau yang ada dibelakangnya. "N-Nyaris..."

"M-Mengerikan..." Sena, Monta, hahaha bersaudara, dan yang lainnya bergidik ngeri dan saat itu juga dia bersyukur tidak meminta Hiruma melatih mereka menjadi quarterback.

"_Next stage!_" Hiruma berteriak dan tiba-tiba dilapangan rumput itu ada yang bergerak-gerak. "_That's a moving target! Same like that, if you can't that target can eat you dammit!_"

"I-itu bercanda kan?" Rou melihat kearah Sena dan yang lainnya yang jawdrop kuadrat.

"Itu serius..." Semua anggota serempak mengatakan itu membuat Rou bergidik ngeri.

"_Are you scared fucking brother! That just a single target!_" Hiruma mengejek dan memanas-manasi Rou.

"_That's not fun Youichi..._" Rou hanya diam dan memparkan bola kearah target itu dan tepat mengenainya.

"Tch..." Hiruma terlihat kecewa dengan itu. "Baiklah, Kuso mane catat semua posisi yang bisa ia tempati!"

"Syukurlah aku selamat..." Rou yang sudah keluar dari tempat itu melepaskan helmnya dan menghampiri Youichi. "_You want to kill me, aren't you Youichi?_"

"_That just your feeling fucking brother..._" Hiruma hanya tertawa khasnya dan membelakangi Rou. "Oke, sekarang kita akan berlatih melawan si dred sialan itu! Aku ingin mengejutkannya kekeke..."

"Si dred sialan?" Rou melihat kearah Musashi.

"Agon Kongo, musuh kita kali ini..." Musashi mengorek telinganya dan melihat Rou.

"Musuh..." Tiba-tiba Rou menundukkan kepalanya. Tatapan matanyapun menjadi kosong dan dingin. Dibelakangnya tiba-tiba aura gelap menyelimutinya. Seekor cerberus terlihat marah dengan kepala benjol seperti terkena bola amefuro. Dan dalam detik berikutnya, dia sudah menyerang Rou dan menggigitnya. "Eouch! A-apa?" Cerberus mengejar Rou yang otomatis berlari menjauhinya. "_Youichi! You dammit!_"

'Sudah kuduga targetnya adalah Cerberus...' Sena dan yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop dan melihat Rou dengan tatapan kasihan.

"_Kekeke... No problem fucking brother..._" Hiruma malah tertawa dan berjalan menjauhi lapangan.

Rouichi Hiruma :

Posisi :

1. Second Quarterback

2. Second Receiver

3. Lineback

-xXxXxXx-

Rou : kenapa malah dikejer Cerberus! D:

Cio : Memang kenapa? Kan itu juga bukan lw!

Rou : Kan... Kaya gw aja yang dikejer -_-

Cio : tapi kenyataannya bukan lw kan? -_-

Rou : trus, maruk amat Rouichi dapet 3 posisi...

Cio : dia itu baik diposisi manapun yang pake tangan! Kan udah dibilang klo dia punya golden hand!

Rou : oh iya, timelinennya kapan sih?

Cio : Babak pertama turnamen Kanto, pas ngelawan Shinryuuji Naga. Strateginya ntar tetep sama cman ada tambahan dikin ;))

Rou : hoooo... Jadi ini crita smpe christmas bowl ngelawan Teikoku?

Cio : begitulah~

Rou : oke deh... Silahkan para pembaca di flame, di kritik, kasih saran, yang penting review ^_^

Cio : mohon masukannya...

-xXxNext ChapterxXx-

_"Father said that you're changed since that day... And that's true Youichi..."_

_"That Fucking old man didn't know all about myself..."_

_"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana jika saudara sialan itu melawan Shin..."_

_"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan kita akan ke ojo white knight sekarang!"_


End file.
